Deme él CHOCOLATE!
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Jodido día...jodido Moyashi...jodido el por haber olvidado el día que era...ojala y nunca hubiera pensado que aun no era tarde para conseguirle un regalo a Allen...AU Este es mi regalo (atrasado) de San Valentin! pase y lean!


Buenos días/tardes/noches!

Este fanfic debió haber estado arriba en San Valentin, pero como ustedes sabrán su autora (osea yo) tiene trabajo y no me dio nada de tiempo de escribir…pero aunque tarde aquí esta!

Y si a eso le sumamos cositas de fieltro y un departamento de cartón…bueno estuve atareada! n.n/

…

Feliz 14 de Febrero (atrasado…muy atrasado) para todos!

…

Este fic en especial está dedicado a Mary (mi amada e ´posa) a quien le dije que lo subiría!...a mi Shizzy-chan (por aquí te digo gracias! gracias! lo demás siempre que puedo te lo digo por FB…te amodoro!)…a Fátima-sempai por su ayuda (cof, cof y sus enlaces SaruMi, cof, cof)…Vane, Audy y Luisee! (chicas ustedes molan!)

Y a ti que estas por leer esto n.n/

…

Creo que es todo!

Al one-shot!

Advertencias: se pueden usar censurados en los títulos? Palabrotototototototas de Kanda…pero que es el si ellas? ¬¬

Disclaimer: ni Yuu, ni Allen…ni ninguno de los personajes de -man me pertenece son todos de Hoshino-sensei…pero se los tomo prestados para traerles este fanfic!

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Deme él %#$ %#"% CHOCOLATE!**

( -man, one-shot)

**-Capitulo único-**

No era el tiempo que llevaba en la fila…no.

Tampoco las platicas tontas de las chicas delante de él…ni sus miradas furtivas.

Mucho menos era culpa de la cajera que trataba de terminar rápido con la cantidad de gente que tenia esperando… (Hika: téngannos paciencia a las cajeras nuevas ToT)

…

La causa de su mal humor, no se debía a nada de eso…

….

El motivo de que Kanda estuviera que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, eran el Moyashi y su estúpida actitud de "Eres un maldito desconsiderado! Que no me quieres ni un poco?"

Que acaso no se daba cuenta de que no eran una pareja normal?

No hablaba del hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, eso hasta cierto punto era aceptable, sino que debería ya de saber bien que…el, Yuu Kanda…no era alguien, como decirlo sin sonar como un amargado Detallista? Curioso?...no ningún adjetivo era bueno…

…

El punto era que él no estaba para andar dando regalitos y esas mierdas que las chicas compran y que se pasan las horas escogiendo y que compran desde semanas antes para que al último minuto no les guste y deban comprar algo mas...a veces no comprendía que pasaba por la cabeza de la gente…

Suspiro con hastió.

La fila no avanzaba…las chicas se hacían más molestas.

…

Y el simple hecho de estar sosteniendo aquel paquete tan ridículo…lo hacía sentirse como un idiota…

Y tal vez lo era, un idiota enamorado.

Cerró los ojos recordando los eventos de aquella mañana que lo tenían en ese momento, en esa situación tan incómoda.

_-Flashback, 14 febrero por la mañana-_

Las mañanas en que despertaba con el moyashi en sus brazos eran las que, aunque no lo externara, mas le gustaban.

Su faz relajada al dormir, sus blancas y largas pestañas cayendo sobre sus también blancas mejillas aun sonrojadas…y en si todo el durmiendo y con el cabello alborotado eran una vista perfecta.

…

El mejor cuadro que nunca nadie haya pintado.

Todo era perfecto hasta que, el sonido del insistente timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, no necesitaba pararse y abrir para saber que si alguien tocaba a su puerta más de 10 veces seguidas o quería morir o se trataba de…Lavi…

Allen se removió y segundos después abrió los ojos, volteando a los lados desubicado para después sonreírle al chico que compartía la cama con él, provocando un discreto sonrojo en el otro.

-Yuuuuuu-chan! Allen-chaaaaaaaan!, se que están allí!

-Ese es Lavi…

-…

-Si están haciendo hanky-panky (*) prometo no espiaaaaar!...bueno no mucho!

El albino hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama, pero fue detenido por la mano del pelinegro, quien le indico con la mirada que no le dejaría.

-Pero, Yuu no piensas dejar a Lavi allá afuera verdad?

-Era una opción

-Kanda…

-Está bien, pero yo abro- se levanto y antes de caminar hacia la puerta se acerco al oído del chico para susurrarle- ve a cambiarte que ni creas que dejare que alguien más te vea asi

-…

-Solo yo puedo verte des…

-Y-ya entendí- alejándolo y parándose al instante para encerrarse en el baño.

El japonés suspiro pesadamente, caminando con paso lento hacia la puerta que no habia dejado de ser tocada desde que el pelirrojo habia llegado.

La abrió.

-Que quieres tan temprano conejo?

-Ah~ Yuu, se te ve tan lindo las mañanas en que no traes playera (Hika: Lavi suertudo) y tu cabello esta despeinado

-Callate la puta boca

-Pero Yuu

-Pasaras o no?

El del parche entro en la habitación, sentándose inmediatamente en la cama, antes ocupada por los dos amantes.

-Y dime donde está el Moyashi-chan?

-En el baño…

-Mmmh…te está esperando, porque si iban a tener otra ronda de sexo matutino y ardiente bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera mientras esta lava sus cuerpos calientes y deseosos…mira que me puedo ir y…

-Lavi!- grito un muy sonrojado Allen quien salía del baño

-Allen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- corrió a abrazarlo- ah~ mi pequeño, pequeño, pequeño Allen

-No soy tan pequeño

-Lo eres Moyashi

-Callate Bakanda!

Lavi rio de buena gana ante el puchero en el rostro de Allen.

-Bueno, la razón por la que vine a esta hora fue porque…

-Eres un suicida

-No tontito, fue porque quiero ser el primero en darles su regalo a ambos!

-Lavi…no debiste molestarte

-Pero si no es molestia…yo los quiero mucho a ambos y me hace muy feliz regalarles algo bonito

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo para después sacar dos paquetes coloridos de atrás del closet- este es para ti Lavi

-Wi!

-Y este….to-toma Ka-kanda…espero que te-te guste….

El japonés los veía a ambos con cara de no comprender mientras sostenía ambas cajas en sus manos, regalo? Por que? Acaso se le habia olvidado el cumpleaños del Moyashi otra vez? No, el chico era del dia de Navidad y además por que debería ser él quien diera regalos…su aniversario? Pero y eso que le importaba al conejo?

…

Entonces porque regalo?

-Regalos porque?- pregunto queriendo resolver su duda

-Como que porque!- aquella pregunta se habia ganado una mirada sorprendida de parte de los otros dos chicos

-Si, por que?

-Kanda…

-No Allen, si no lo recuerda por sí mismo no deberías decírselo tu…es decir Yuu siempre es muy frio y todo

-…

-No sé de que me hablan, que se supone que debo recordar?

-En serio no recuerdas que dia es hoy?

-Martes?

El albino suspiro pesadamente y tomando sus cosas salió del departamento que compartía con Kanda.

-De verdad que eres muy cruel Yuu-chan, mira que no recordar que hoy es el dia de San Valentin…si supieras lo mucho que Allen estuvo trabajando en tu regalo…y tu ni siquiera fuiste para agradéceselo como se debe!

-San Valentin?

-Si 14 de febrero? Dia del amor y la amistad? Cupido? No te suena?

-…

-Brr, me voy antes de que tu apatía se me pegue no vaya a ser que yo también ande de amargado todo el dia…

Cuando el otro cerró la puerta del apartamento, Kanda se quedo viendo fijamente a el paquete que su Moyashi le habia entregado minutos atrás.

Abrió con sumo cuidado aquella caja envuelta en un papel azul-negro, con puntos blanco el cual decía "Para Yuu…te quiero mucho...Allen" en una tarjetita y en su interior habia un muñeco de el mismo hecho de tela.

…

Ahora ya sabía de donde provenían todas las curitas en los dedos del albino, o los carretes de hilo que se encontraba tirados en el piso….Allen habia hecho eso por él? Habia hecho aquel muñeco aun sabiendo que sus habilidades en la costura eran pésimas.

Sosteniendo entre sus manos a su versión de tela, detallo su expresión molesta tan parecida a la suya, su cabello negro y largo e incluso la ropa que en palabras del albino era su favorita.

Se sintió un hijo de puta.

Lo era.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Después de haber perdido la batalla contra su yo interno, aquel que era orgulloso y frio decidió que aun no era tarde para comprarle algo al Moyashi.

Es decir el otro ya estaba molesto, pero tal vez si llegaba a pedirle perdón con algún presente su niño aceptaría más fácilmente…eso o se lo aventaría en la cara.

Atravesando las puertas eléctricas se encontró a sí mismo en el centro comercial del la ciudad, aquel lugar que lo hacía sentir enfermo cada vez que lo visitaba, no podía creer que a la gente le gustara perder el tiempo allí…y nunca se espero que ese dia la cantidad se triplicara…estúpidos enamorados…estúpido moyashi…estúpido él mismo.

Después de observar a su alrededor llego a la conclusión de que la mayoría de los chicos y las chicas entraban y salían de un establecimiento llamado _L-O-V-E+,_ dicho lugar estaba decorado (por lo que podía ver desde fuera) con corazones y flechitas y lamparitas de corazón y letreros y angelitos y fotos de enamorados y carteles y maripositas y florecitas y…y…un sinfín de porquerías de la fecha.

Antes de entrar se sintió mareado…no quería saber que sería cuando entrara.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Afortunadamente no era tan malo como habia pensado el lugar tenia relativamente todo lo que alguien necesitaría para hacer feliz a su pareja en turno y si no lo tenía lo podía mandar a pedir a sus más de 3542361245 sucursales alrededor del mundo….ok tal vez estaba exagerando…desafortunadamente y como pasaba todo el tiempo alguien como él siempre resaltaba por entre toda la gante.

Ya fuera por ser más alto que el promedio, su cabello, sus ropas mayormente oscuras (y vaya que ese dia su saco era gris plomo una variante) o simplemente por su aura que Lavi habia descrito como: "Misteriosa cual villano de anime" siempre resaltaba a veces para bien, otras como en este caso en que la mayoría de la clientela era femenina, para mal.

Suspiro por 30va vez en lo que iba del dia.

No era momento de pensar en eso, debía buscar el regalo perfecto para Allen.

Paseándose por entre los pasillos del local, descubrió que la mercadotecnia enfocada en esa fecha era enorme o si no, quien querría un cortador de papas que las dejaba en forma de corazón? (Hika: de verdad existen!) un aparato que te permitía crear burbujas y dentro de esas burbujas otras…sonaba normal pero que tal si estas salían color rosa y rojo? Peluches para grabar mensajes que después los demás escucharan?

Pintura que cambiaba de color….

Maquinas para colocar piedras en las ropas?

Aves mensajeras

…

…

…

Mierda inconsistente, en su opinión, pero lamentablemente necesaria.

Definitivamente el Moyashi no necesitaba nada de eso, nada!

Siguió recorriendo los pasillos, tratando de buscar algo adecuado, hasta que su nariz dio con aquello que tal vez podría funcionar.

…

Simple y tal vez cliché

….

Pero confiable…el Chocolate.

Al albino le encantaban las cosas dulces el mismo era una dulzura con pies y Kanda estaba seguro de que algún dia terminaría con diabetes, aplaudiéndose internamente se acerco hacia la barra donde una dependiente le hablo sobre las variedades de chocolate que ese dia tenían.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Asi fue como después de media hora y 46 variedades diferentes de chocolate eligió unos de procedencia suiza que tenían en el centro cerezas al vino.

Una delicia según la dependiente….el por otro lado los considero excesivamente dulces, pero no sería él quien los comiera, es más, no quiera volver a ver un chocolate en su vida.

Se los envolvieron en una caja de papel rojo y moño rosado con pequeños corazones en él y después seguía pagarlos en la caja.

Allí era donde habia permanecido desde hacían las dos horas pasadas, estaba seguro de que los chocolates ya se habían derretido y de que lo que el Moyashi encontraría al abrir el regalo serian cerezas con chocolate fundido.

Volteo hacia el frente de la fila, una persona y seria su turno…por fin la tortura terminaría…o al menos eso pensó hasta que una señora ya mayor decidió meterse delante de él.

…

Eso habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso

-Hey, señora no se meta a la fila- le dijo tratando de calmarse

-Oh! Vamos jovencito solo pagare por un ramo de flores, será rápido…

-No me interesa si son solo unas flores, yo llevo esperando como todas las demás personas desde hacen casi dos horas

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no me digas que dejaras que una vieja cansada como yo espere en la fila…tu aun eres joven y puedes aguatarlo pero yo…

-Salgase…-susurro

-Perdón?

Hasta allí habia llegado su auto control.

-LE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SE SALGA DE DE LA PUTA FILA! NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA UNA ANCIANA DE MIERDA! DEBE ESPERAR COMO TODA LA BOLA DE IDIOTAS AQUI! O QUE…PENSABA QUE YO LE DIRÍA: "CLARO ADELATE…" NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO!

-…

-ESTA SORDA!

-…

La mujer frente a él comenzó a llorar y todos veían molestos al chico que le habia gritado aquella cantidad de insultos…que le pasaba si era una ancianita?

Kanda estaba perplejo que no veían que no habia sido su culpa! Que pasaba con la gente?!

La cajera lo veía asustada mientras tomaba una especie de aparato con un botón, si no se equivocaba era un timbre…y ese timbre solo podía llamar a alguien…y ese alguien solo podía significar problemas

-Seguridad!- grito la chica al ver a los dos hombres que se acercaban, Kanda también los observo, estos eran bastante más grandes y corpulentos que el.

Obviamente les ganaría en una pelea…pero…pero no quería involucrar a todos los presentes…si eso era!

-Que!

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Este chico de aquí…co-comenzó a gritarme- lloraba la señora- y ade-ma-mas se metió en la fila…

-Que!

-Acompáñanos hijo- tomándolo de los hombros

-Que! No, suéltenme esa señora miente…ella se metió en la fila

-…

-Eso dicen todos.

-Pero es verdad! Yo solo quería pagar estos putos chocolates y largarme a la mierda de aquí…

-Explícalo en detención.

-Que! SE VA A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO MALDITA ANCIANA! LE JURO QUE LA ENCONTRARE Y LA HARE CACHITOS CON MI MUGGEN….-le gritaba a la mujer mientras era arrastrado por los guardias de seguridad.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Allen habia llegado lo más rápido que pudo al aquella tienda después de haber recibido una llamada donde le decían que Kanda estaba en detención y que no lo dejarían salir hasta que alguien fuera a recogerlo.

El que lo conocía tan bien se imagino lo peor, pero al llegar a la sala de detenidos le explicaron que el pelinegro habia arremetido contra una ancianita indefensa y que además habia perturbado a los demás clientes.

Eso al albino le pareció extraño, ya que Yuu nunca le gritaría a alguien mayor…debía haber una razón atrás de todo esto.

Después de firmar una responsiva (y prometer que Kanda nunca regresaría aquel lugar) le permitieron entrar a la sala donde su pareja estaba, ya podía llevárselo.

-Yuu- le dijo al entrar en la pequeña habitación.

-Moyashi, que haces tú aquí

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, que pensabas cuando le gritaste asi a aquella mujer?

-Ah, asi que ya lo sabes…

-Claro que lo sé! Bakanda, que haces en una tienda como esta en primer lugar!

Que, que hacia?

-Quieres saber que hago en una tienda de porquerías como esta? Me lo pregunta la puta persona que se salió del departamento sin decir nada! Dejándome con el puto conejo y sus putos reclamos de que porque no recordé que era el puto dia de San Valentin!

-Kanda…

-Debió haberme valido un carajo que te enojaras…pero…

-Pero…

-Olvídalo

-No Yuu, dime, todo esto es por mi…tu...tú querías comprarme algo…a mi?

-…

-Dímelo

-Si! Si quería contento? No quería que siguieras molesto conmigo por ser un pinche insensible que no recordó que dia era…y que no pudo agradecerte el regalo que le diste…

-…

El albino se acerco hacia donde el otro estaba y lentamente busco los labios de su pareja, ese era el motivo por el que amaba a Kanda…porque aunque no lo aparentara debajo de todo ese orgullo habia un enorme corazón.

Un corazón que lo amaba….

-Yuu…eres muy lindo lo sabes?

-Que!

-Sí, sé que no debí molestarme en primer lugar...es decir yo sé cómo eres y todo pero…

-Pero…

-Ya nada…anda te perdonare si me invitas a comer un helado, o sería mejor pedirte un pastel?

-Me perdonaras…pero si esto es tu jodida culpa

-Ya no reniegues y vámonos!

-Está bien, oh!

-Que pasa?

El pelinegro se metió la mano en la bolsa del saco para después sacar un pequeño chocolate envuelto en papel metálico…lo habia comprado en un impulso de camino al centro comercial.

-To-toma- extendiéndoselo mientras se sonrojaba- Fe-Feliz San Valentin Moyashi

-Eres muy tierno Bakanda.

-No lo soy!

-Lo eres!

-Que no!

Siguieron caminando mientras discutían.

Pero cualquiera que los viera notaria que se estaban divirtiendo, y es que ambos en ese momento se sentían las personas más felices del mundo.

Estando al lado de la persona que amaban.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Awwn! Que lindos son estos dos, en serio!

Y Yuu, me lo imagine gritándole a la ancianita y esta con cara de Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

….

Lo que hace uno por amor~

En fin, yo espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en San valentin y que hayan comido muchos chocolates y que se la pasen bien tooooodos los días del año!

….

Regálenle cosas a sus seres queridos todos los días, no esperen a que sean fechas importante! Y por ultimo regálenle un review a esta escritora! n.n/

….

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que nos veamos pronto!

Cuídense mucho!

Allen: y que dios los bendiga a todos~

Hika: eso es en Navidad -.-U

Allen: a si? n.n

Yuu: idiota! ¬¬

Allen: Bakanda

Yuu: Moyashi

Allen: Bakanda

Yuu: Moyashi

Allen: Bakanda

Yuu: Moyashi

Allen: Bakanda

Yuu: Moyashi

Allen: BAKANDA!

Yuu: MOYASHI!

Hika:…

Besos y Feliz San Valentin~ (atrasado)

Hikari Sumeragi n.n

**(*) Hanky-panky:** es la alusión al sexo más divertida que he escuchado, considerando que el hanky-panky son palomitas de maíz cubiertas de chocolate! n.n/


End file.
